


Naked is Against the Rules

by the_emerald_rose



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Eye Trauma, Gen, mouth horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emerald_rose/pseuds/the_emerald_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another normal day here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza©! But someone forgot their clothing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked is Against the Rules

The noon show was starting.

I pulled out my microphone and began to sing my song. I loved singing. I looked to my left. Chicka was... staring at the curtain. As was Bonnie.

"Guys," I said, "The show! We gotta get--"

And Bonnie just up and walked off stage. With the guitar.

What...?

I looked at Chicka, still staring at the curtain. ... Why was the curtain down? The noon show was on! The kids wanted to see the Fazbears perform! ... Granted, I was the only Fazbear, but it's like Josie and the Pussycats. They're the Pussycats, I'm the Josie. "Chicka," I started, "Why's the curtain down?"

Chicka looked over at me, her usual ditz-GOOFY WE SAY GOOFY AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA-self, and replied, "I don't know. Maybe they want a show at a table!

The two of us ducked out into the dining room. Bonnie was there, staring at the hats neatly lined up on the table-I USED TO WEAR ONE OF THOSE-, guitar slung over his shoulder. "Bonnie..." Chicka started, trying to find the words, "What's wrong? Where are the kids?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Somewhere." He wasn't much of a talker. He played a mean guitar, though. His eyes were turned towards a corner of the room.

"Man..." Chicka sighed, "No kids to sing for? And where's all of Freddy's Famous Pizza©? I'm starving!"

I HATE THE PIZZA-I wondered that myself, too. Sure, the audience had slimmed down, but the main draw Foxy was sick. He had-RIPPED A CHILD'S HEAD OFF-gone off to do his own thing, and the band suffered for it. He'd been doing some kind of pirate thing. The crowd was always here at noon. And they always had Freddy's Famous Pizza©.

"I'll go poke in the kitchen," I offered, "See what's holding them up."

"Have fun!" Chicka seemed to flutter her winggs at the thought. Bonnie nodded, staring at the corner.

I wandered into the kitchen. There was... no one. No chefs working the stoves, no pizzas lined up, no nothing. What...? I hummed my tune to myself as I poked through, double checking. No pizzas hiding anywhere. No nothing. That was... it's noon, right? No, it's one o'clock now. Huh.

I returned to the dining room. Chicka was there, looking at the party hats, her mouth hung open. "No one's making the pizza..." I told her. Her beak dropped open in sho-THOSE WERE JENNIE'S TEETH JENNIE IS IN THERE-ck. "I don't know why. Everyone loves Freddy's Famous Pizza©. It even comes in pepperoni!"

"Something's wrong, Freddy," Chicka said, the goofiness to her gone. "Something is very, very wrong."

"Like what?"

"Bonnie wandered off down that hallway, and he hasn't come back yet." Chicka glanced nervously to where the kids play, with Pirate Cove's stage. "And... and I think..."

We jumped when we heard Foxy hiss. "Foxy!" I scolded, "You should be resting!"

Foxy didn't reply.

Foxy never did talk much, not since he-DISLOCATED HIS JAW RIPPING OFF SOMEONE'S HEAD-got sick. Something with his voice was wrong. He mostly hissed.

Bonnie came back at this point, a terrified expression on his face. Before we could ask what happened, he said, "There's someone in here."

"Yes, us, and Foxy. If you count Foxy as a person." Chicka didn't laugh at the joke. She was staring at the corner where Bonnie had been staring.

Bonnie shook his head. "No. Someone else."

"A kid?"

"Someone like us."

"Oh."

"Naked."

"OH." I furrowed my brow. Being naked was very much so AGAINST THE RULES. "Where are they?"

"Down the hall."

"I want to see!" Chicka chirped, fluttering her wings. "I'm gonna go look!" With that, she skipped towards the bathroom. Chicka's not always the smartest. But that's okay. We still love her.

Foxy hissed again, cautiously peering out of his curtain. He stared nervously ahead of him, then glanced towards us. God, he'd seen better days. Whatever happened to him, he didn't look like he'd be getting better.

Bonnie wandered back down the hall, staring at the corner he'd been watching before. I asked cautiously, "What's wrong?"

Foxy hissed in reply, slowly creeping out of the curtain. He muttered something slurred, from how his voice wasn't working right. He glanced nervously at me, knowing that we didn't quite like him out when he needed to rest. His eyes looked-LIKE THEY WERE LEAKING BLOOD BECAUSE-glassy, tired, confused.

"Foxy..." I started.

"... he's... lookin' at me..." Foxy mumbled, staring ahead of the curtain. He pointed his claw, continuing, "Watchin'... laughin'... I be just... broken down... junk... I'll show 'im..." And then, Foxy ran, faster than I'd ever seen him run before. He screamed as he ran down the hall, "I'LL SHOW 'IM I AIN'T BROKEN!"

Down the hall, I heard another scream, then something banging. Bonnie had returned at this point, along with Chicka. She also looked shaken up, mumbling, "We're not supposed to be naked. That's WRONG. WRONGWRONGWRONGWRO--"

"Look," I said, trying to be the voice of reason. "I'll go..."

As I said this, Foxy returned, his damaged feet scraping loudly on the floor. He kept mumbling, "He's still lookin'... but I showed 'im. I ain't junk. Ain't never been junk. Yahar."

We knew that something was... 'wrong' with Foxy for a while. He had this complex since Pirate Cove didn't do so great. But this... This was a first. Whoever this naked friend was had to have done something awful.

I made my way down the hallway. I could hear them whirring, terrified. They liked breaking rules. A light flickered on over me, and I heard them shriek. Something then slammed down in front of me, and I couldn't get through. But I could see them through the window.

Terrifying. A naked one of us. No suit. That's against the ru-YOU. YOU DID THIS TO ME. YOU PUT ME IN THIS SUIT. HOW DO YOU THINK IT FELT? MY EYES POPPED OUT. MY EYES POPPED OUT AND NOW I'M A SINGING BEAR. YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY? YOU THINK I LIKE THIS? I'LL SHOW YOU. I'LL PUT YOU IN A SUIT. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY. YOU WILL PAY YOU WILL PAY YOU WILL PAY YOU WILL PAY YOU WI--

The naked one glanced down at a glowing thing, then jumped. They then slammed a button, and I heard something banging on the other side. I also heard Foxy screaming, "STOP LOOKING AT ME! I AIN'T BROKEN! I AIN'T JUNK!"

Chicka was behind me, her mouth wide open. "I think he has some of Freddy Fazbear's Famous Pepperoni Pizza© in there. I want a bite." She then walked up to the thing blocking our path and wheezed hungrily, groaning, "Just a bite? Please?"

I found myself wandering back down the hall, towards the kitchen. A naked one of us... how... That can't be right. Maybe it was one of my body doubles. We used those back when Charlie Entertainment was in the area. That damned rat wouldn't hesitate to hurt me. So we had fakes.

As Bonnie and Chicka stared at the person, I couldn't help but wonder. Why? Why were they in that room? And Foxy was acting so nervously, staring at the thing in front of his curtain. And then running down, screaming about how he wasn't broken.

Later, when Bonnie and Chicka were trying to make one of Freddy Fazbear's Famous Pepperoni Pizzas© in the kitchen (it wasn't going so well), I wandered back to the room. The door was open. They didn't hear me come in. They needed to play by the rules at Freddy Fazbear's. They needed a suit. And I was going to fix them.

As they looked up at me, grabbing them to put them in a suit, they screamed. A horrified, metallic screech. Their nakedness was too important. One thought alone crossed my mind as I dragged them to where they kept our extra outfits:

YOU WILL PAY.


End file.
